1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a novel topical flowable personal care product, and more specifically, a shower gel, shampoo, body lotion, moisturizing cream, sunscreen, skin toner, or the like, exhibiting a thermochromic color change preferably at a temperature between about 20-25.degree. C. (room temperature) and about 37.degree. C. (skin or shower-water temperature). The composition thus changes in response to body heat or the heat of a bath or shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a great amount of competition in the topical personal care product industry for the attention of the consumer. Flowable products have been formulated with unique colors, textures, and scents. Unique dispensers have been developed. Products have been packaged with distinctive bath sponges or applicator pads. However, the basic personal care product formulations themselves have remained little changed.
It is well known that the modern consumer has an appetite for new experiences. There is thus a need for a novel topical personal care product which engages the imagination of the consumer.